Belt driven vehicles are well known. The belt drive system of such vehicles is usually comprised of a continuous belt which runs over wheels, at least one of which is a drive wheel, the others possibly being idlers or mid-rollers. A vital concern in such drive systems is that the belt stays centered on the wheels, as opposed to moving or sliding to one side (laterally) so as to provide optimum ground support and tractive effort, to prolong belt and wheel life, and to eliminate vehicle down time if the belt were to come completely off the wheels.
Whether the belt is made of metallic links which interact with teeth on the wheels, much like a sprocket and chain on a bicycle; or the belt is made of rubber and has a rib which rides in a groove on the wheels or between a pair of spaced wheels; or the belt and wheels are smooth; if the belt does not stay properly positioned on the wheels and run true there may be excessive and premature wear to the belt and wheels due to unintended rubbing, undesirable heating of components, and inefficiencies in operation.
One way to cause the belt to run true is to angle the wheel(s) in the direction opposite to the direction in which the belt is running untrue. One known way for angling the wheel(s) is by putting tapered shims on the axle between the wheel and the hub. These shims have a hole therein the size of the axle and they are slid onto the axle between the wheel and the hub. A major drawback to the shims is that the belt and wheels and other parts must be removed to install them and then reassembled in order to test whether enough, too much or too little shim was installed, and then possibly the process repeated.
No matter what means is used for angling the wheel(s), the wheel must stay in its angled position when exposed to the extreme pressures and concussions that vehicles, and especially work vehicles, are exposed to.
The invention described herein overcomes the problems previously described by providing a durable, reliable, field adjustable, easily readjustable belt alignment mechanism.